


Stolen Kiss

by Areeta9



Series: Violet: Master of Chaldea [17]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: A - Freeform, A little bit of gore, Action, Action/Adventure, Battle, Eventual Romance, Flowers, Kissing, Mild Gore, Missions Gone Wrong, Plants, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27496354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areeta9/pseuds/Areeta9
Summary: Violet and a group of servants rayshift to gather plants. Things go wrong and instead of gathering plants, the first seed of affection is sewn.
Series: Violet: Master of Chaldea [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589119
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Stolen Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Finally! I found time to write again! Sorry for the long break. College started again for me and writing new fics was hard.
> 
> This one takes place after the Camelot singularity. It's marked as Teen and up because after reading through the fight scene I realized that what happens isn't exactly for all audiences.

“Senpai, your mana reserves are up for the mission? You did have your magic lessons this morning and your command seals haven’t refreshed yet…” Mash asked Violet as she and the other servants got ready to rayshift.

“I’m a little drained, but I should be fine,” Violet replied as she shouldered the empty basket on her back. “We’re just going to pick herbs and stuff, the staff said there are very few enemies in the area, and it’s not like we’re taking servants that require a lot of mana. Easy-peasy.”

“You guys ready to go?” asked Dr. Romani from his seat at the control room computer.

“Yep/Yes!” Violet and Mash replied in unison.

“Then here we go!” Romani said as the staff members began to activate the rayshift terminal.

Violet closed her eyes as she and her retinue of servants were engulfed in light. When she opened her eyes again, she and her servants were standing in a grassy field in central Europe.

Violet breathed in the fresh air and stretched. Visiting mini-singularities for the day was a nice reprieve from her often weeks-long treks through the treacherous major singularities caused by Solomon. Sure they often had monsters and demonic beasts as well but the ones present were often weaker and less numerous. They could be dealt with quickly, allowing the Chaldeans opportunities to resupply or even relax and enjoy the sights.

“Master, may I ask why you’ve dragged the both of us out here?” asked Shakespeare.

Violet turned to the two disgruntled authors she had brought with her. Shakespeare and Andersen looked at her in annoyance as they shouldered their own large baskets for collecting plants.

“Just when I finally get a stroke of inspiration, you drag me away from my work to...pick daisies!” Andersen grumbled as he kicked a nearby wildflower.

“I thought you guys would be happy to have a break from your work,” Violet replied.

“Not when we’re on a  _ roll _ !” Shakespeare countered.

“But Shakespeare, you’ve been on a roll for four days straight! Medusa and Caster of the Nightless City have started to complain about you guys not doing your share of the library work!” said Mash.

“Perhaps if we had let them stay at their desks for a little longer we could have crossed mushrooms off our list,” commented Paracelsus as he crouched down amongst the wild grasses.

“Yes,” Medea agreed. “Anyway, quit complaining you two and get to work! After we collect from this field we have to do the forest and caves. Here’s the lists of plants and fungi we need. There are pictures so you should have no trouble identifying them.” Medea handed them the lists.

“Ms. Medea?”

“Yes, Jekyll?” Medea turned towards the assassin.

“With the Valerian root, do we collect the whole flower or just the portion of it that we need?” Jekyll asked.

“Hm, take the whole thing. I’m sure we could find a use for the rest of it. Now, let’s get started.”

The group spread out in the field and began their search for plants.

………………..

Violet wiped the sweat off her brow with a handkerchief. The sun was higher in the sky now. They had been gathering plants from the area for almost two hours now. 

Violet reached down and with a gloved hand pulled on a nearby plant. When it didn’t dislodge itself easily, she lowered her hand on its stem and gave it a stronger pull. The ginger plant came out of the ground and she tossed it over her shoulder into her basket.

There sure were a lot of useful plants in this field. Her only complaint was that no one particular plant grew in large bunches and were instead scattered all over. She hoped that the group collectively got enough everything by the time they were done.

As Violet thought this, still crouched, she approached a wall of tall grasses. She examined one of the fronds and finding it to be one of the plants she needed, she took out her machete and began to cut some down.

Absentmindedly, she cut and collected the grass. As she hacked and sawed through the grass, cutting a path through the tall fronds. She partially wished she had brought a sickle with her. She gripped and cut the grass-

“Ah!” Violet reflexively jerked back in surprise.

On the other side of the wall of grass crouched Jekyll facing towards her with a trowel in hand

“Ah, sorry to startle you!” the young man apologized.

Violet relaxed and shook her head. “It’s okay! It’s not your fault. I didn’t hear you nearby. How’s the collecting going?”

Jekyll dug up a nearby plant with his trowel, shook the dirt off of it, and put it in his basket . “Pretty good. I’ve found six of the plants on the list.”

“That’s good. I’ve found quite a few too.” Violet looked up at the sky and blotted the sweat from her forehead. “It’s a nice day, isn’t it?”

“Yes,” he said, following her gaze, he tracked the fluffy white clouds as they drifted across the blue sky. “I’m glad you invited me to help you guys.”

“Well, you haven’t been on a rayshift in awhile. I figured you could use a change of pace. Doing clerical work everyday gets boring for a heroic spirit after a while, no?”

“I don’t mind it.” Jekyll dug up a dandelion. “I like working with the staff and the work seems to suit me pretty well. The shifts in the infirmary also keep things from getting too monotonous.”

“That’s good to hear. Thinking about it now, it’s been awhile since I’ve last checked up on you,” Violet said as she adjusted her position so she could get at the plants at his side. She took out a small pouch and ran her thumb over the center of a flower. The flower’s seeds tumbled into the pouch.

“Well, you do have a lot more servants now. The fact that you don’t have to check up on me as often just means I’m not as problematic or need as much attention. One could say it’s a good thing,” Jekyll replied as he continued working.

Violet made a face before she moved closer to him to reach another plant. She brushed against his shoulder as she did so. “You know that’s not the only reason I interact with the spirits I’m contracted to. I genuinely want to know you guys as people. Believe it or not, I actually want to be in your guys’s company,” she said lightly.

“Sometimes?”

“ _ Most of the time _ . A gal’s got to have time to herself, ya know? Having everyone tugging on you gets tiring after awhile.”

Jekyll nodded. “At least you're able to clearly communicate that now.”

It really was good. It was a vast improvement to the beginning of the Grand Order where she would keep things bottled up inside until she could no longer take it and outright avoided her servants whenever she could without any explanation.

“But that’s not my point.”

Jekyll stopped his work and looked at her.

Violet weighed her words carefully. 

Jekyll waited patiently.

While she had an easy time understanding and communicating others' feelings, Jekyll had been both a witness and receiver of this before and he was grateful for it, but he knew verbally communicating her own often took time. She measured her tone and word use meticulously in hopes of getting her feelings across exactly how she felt them and hoping they weren’t “wrong”.

She slowly rubbed a flowerhead. “I genuinely enjoy  _ your _ company and-” She pierced her lips together. She felt weird saying this, especially to his face. “I am genuinely disappointed that I…” 

_ ‘Don’t get to spend more time with you? Is that what I want to say?...That sounds like I…’  _ she thought.

“...Don’t know you that well” she finished. That was what she wanted to say. “Especially since you’ve been in Chaldea since Fuyuki and you helped take care of me when I was put on bedrest after that mission in America,” she added.

Jekyll gave her a reassuring smile. “Well I’m flattered. I’d like to get to know you better as well,” he replied kindly. “Then when we return, may I reserve you for a game of chess?”

“Ah, I don’t know how to play.”

“I’ll teach you then.”

Violet nodded with a smile.

The two then turned back to their work. Violet moved a distance away from her companion so that they could cover more ground. She had been collecting from a patch of chamomile when she felt him approach her again. She turned to meet him and he crouched down so that he was once more level with her.

“Here.” He offered a flower to her. It was a vivid shade of purple.

“A violet?” she asked.

“Your namesake,” he said with a smile. “Pardon me.” He leaned toward her and gently stuck the flower into a braid just above her ear. “There,” he said, looking over his work..

A faint blush, barely visible underneath her brown skin, rose on Violet’s face. “Thank you, Jekyll.”

“Senpai!”

The two of them stood up.

Mash, seeing them across the field, called out to them with a wave. “It’s time to move on to the forest area!”

The two rejoined the others and proceeded into the forest.

“Got a lot of plants?” asked Mash as the group walked to the edge of the field and stepped between the trees.

“Yep! A ton of those grasses we needed, chamomile, a whole lot of mugwort, some borage, and other good stuff. Don’t know what most of it is for though,” Violet replied.

“That’s what your next lesson is going to be potion-making,” Medea said over her shoulder as she walked ahead of them. “You’re also helping us sort and preserve these plants when we get back.”

“Ah,” Violet turned to Jekyll, who had been walking a bit behind the two girls. “I guess I’m going to have to hold off on chess for today. Is tomorrow fine?”

Jekyll nodded. “Yes. I’ll even prepare tea.”

“Thank you, Jekyll.”

“Oh, Senpai, that flower in your hair, it looks nice,” said Mash.

“Thank you, Jekyll found it for me. I’m surprised he found one of the bigger varieties in the field,” Violet continued. “I usually only see the tiny ones- ah.”

Violet stopped walking and turned her attention to a try beyond Mash.

“White berries!” she exclaimed pointing at a bunch of tree yards away. She unfolded the list of plants to look at it. “Wasn’t there a tree on here that grew white berries on here?”

The others followed her gaze.

“Good eye,” commented Paracelsus.

The group made their way through the brush towards the trees.

“Kashmir rowan. We only need the berries. Hohenheim, I’ll leave them to you and the authors. Girls, Jekyll, there are some oak and birch trees over there. We need their bark. Let’s get to work.”

The group spent two hours in the woods collecting berries, peeling bark off of trees, and picking mushrooms before they breaked for lunch. Along with the food the Chaldean kitchen staff had packed for them, they had some elderberries they had found growing nearby. After their break, they foraged for another hour before they moved on to their next area.

The forest of trees thinned out and cleared and they stood before a large cave.

“What are we looking for in here?” asked Mash.

“There’s special moss that grows in caves like this. It contains enzymes that can speed up reactions in certain formulas. It’s not very common. Really, we are quite fortunate that the staff found it,” replied Paracelsus as the group began to enter the cave.

“Pardon me, but may I ask where Dr. Jekyll is?” asked Shakespeare.

“I sent him off to collect some branches from a yew tree. He’ll catch up to us,” Medea replied.

The group went into the cave. A few hundred meters in, they began to see the moss they were looking for. They went in a little deeper to where it was denser before beginning to scrape it off the walls and collecting them with their tools.

“There’s so much magical energy in here…” commented Mash as she worked.

“You’re right…” agreed Hans, uneasily.

Paracelsus scraped a section of the moss off the wall and examined the stone. “Oh, it seems that rock that this cave is composed of is a type that stores mana rather well.”

“Yes,” Medea agreed. “If the cave also contained a leyline, this place would make a wonderful workshop,” she said thoughtfully.

“It’s a shame we didn’t bring any tools for collecting rock. The stone here would have been a wonderful addition to our stores.”

“Hey, we haven’t heard from the command room in awhile”. Violet tapped her communicator. “You guys still with us?” 

_ Shhhhhhrrrrrwwww….. _

The only response was static.

“Is it because of the mana density?” asked Mash.

“No, the mana here isn’t dense enough to interfere like that,” said Medea. “It’s still quite a lot though…”

“It’s not because we’re in a cave,” said Shakespeare.

Violet frowned. “This always happens at the worst possible time…”

‘ _ I wouldn’t be surprised if something went wrong right about now,’  _ Violet thought.

**_RAAAAAAWWWWWRRRRR!!!!!!_ **

All around them the cave began to tremble.

Paracelsus sniffed the air. “Sulphur…”

“Mash! Shield up! Everyone behind her!” Violet commanded.

Everyone obeyed her command, and just in time too. A big ball of fire shot towards them from deep within the cave. Mash’s shield blocked it, but everyone felt its blistering heat. 

**_RAAAAAAWWWWWRRRRR!!!!!!_ **

“We need to get out of here! Mash, take the rear!”

Violet and the four casters sprinted towards the cave’s exit as Mash blocked a second ball of fire. When the flames dissipated, she moved backwards with her shield up to ensure her friend’s escape.

When everyone was out of the cave and in the open air, they turned to face the approaching creature as it pulled itself out of its lair. 

The communicator came on and Romani’s voice could be heard. “Finally!” he exclaimed. “Violet! Be careful we’re sensing a large collection of mana coming towards you! We think it’s a dragonkin!”

Hans exclaimed,“Well no sh-!”

“A bit late, Doc!” Violet replied as she began to assess the situation.

This was not good. She was working with four casters. They were at a huge disadvantage. Usually she would call for a retreat, but the dragon had already seen them. If they run now, it would just go after them and attack them with their backs turned. Also with all the trees on their escape route, they could be in even more peril if the dragon uses its firebreath. It’s scales also looked super tough. It wasn’t the largest dragon they’ve ever faced but odds were against them. 

“Mash buff our defense then make the dragon focus on the two of us. Casters! Hide amongst the trees then buff us. Medea! You’re the only offense we’ve got right now. Ready your noble phantasm and aim for its head! Paracelsus! Help her get it ready!”

Her servants obeyed her orders. Mash felt her body growing stronger as the casters worked their magic on her. The dragon blew fire at her but she blocked it easily.

“Medea!”

“Ready!” she said as she drew Rule Breaker. She flew up above the beast before stabbing the head with as much strength as she could muster. However, the blow did very little damage to the beast, for its scales were harder than steel.

Medea cursed. The dragon raised its head, and focussed its attention on Medea.

“Oh no you don’t!” Mash ran forward and with a leep drove the edge of her shield into the dragon’s leg in an attempt to distract it.

But her attempt was futile. Her blow was deflected by the dragon’s hard scales and the damage it took was practically unnoticeable.

The dragon readied another blast of fire and aimed it at Medea. The mage was just barely able to avoid the worst of the blast, but when the inferno passed, partpassed, part of her clothes had been singed away and the skin underneath was blistering.

The dragon began to snap at the airborne caster, determined to devour her, but clutching her damaged arm, she continued to deftly dodge the giant reptile.

“Mash, try knocking it onto its side! The underbelly is usually soft!” shouted Violet.

“Yes, Senpai!”

Mash moved back a few yards before once again charging towards the beast. She took a flying leap and struck the dragon’s side with her heel.

Surprised by the blow, the dragon stumbled. It turned its attention back to Mash.

“Grrrrrr….”

Before it could attack, it was struck by blasts of magic from the casters hiding amongst the trees, followed by a strike of magical lightning from Medea.

Furious, the dragon gave a mighty roar, and raised itself high on its hind legs before slamming itself down on the ground.

“W-whoa!”

The ground quaked, heaving itself in waves, knocking Violet and her servants to the ground and the shaking the trees fiercely.

As the casters fell to the ground, they fell into the view of the dragon. Spotting more prey, the dragon readied its fiery breath and set fire to the trees at the edge of the clearing.

“Hans! Shakespeare! Paracelsus!” Violet called out, but Violet couldn’t see her servants amongst the growing sea of flames and smoke.

She looked to her remaining caster. “Medea!”

Without needing to hear the rest of her command, Medea began to conjure ice above the flames that quickly melted and watered the burning arbors.

But her efforts to spare her companions from the fire were futile as the dragon charged forward into the treeline, knocking down the flaming trees and trampling anything that was underneath.

The three gasped in horror. 

Violet recovered from her shock quickly. “Medea, heal yourself! Mash, grab its tail and pull it away from the treeline!”

“Senpai, I don’t think I’m strong enough!” she replied frantically.

“Then get its attention!” she shouted. “Medea, try to put out more of the fire, I’m going to check on the others!”

The servants obeyed their orders. Medea began casting and Mash drew the dragon’s attention again.

With the dragon drawn away from the trees, Violet ran towards the treeline. She went to the areas that Medea had already put out. The air was extremely humid and her glasses were fogging up. She ignored the discomfort and called out to her servants.

“Hans! Shakespeare! Paracelsus!”

“H-here…!” she heard a voice call out weakly.

Violet ran toward the voice to find Shakespeare trapped beneath a large branch.

“Thank God for Invincibility,” he said with a weary smile as Violet hurriedly lifted the branch off of him. “My, my girl, you’ve gotten strong.”

“Adrenaline,” she responded shortly. “Where are Hans and Paracelsus?”

Shakespeare pointed to an area that Medea recently put out. She spotted Hans’s blue hair and Paracelsus’s jacket.

She rushed over to them with Shakespeare behind him. It was Paracelsus she reached first. She pushed the charred debris off of him and turned him over in her arms.

“Violet, listen to me,” Paracelsus said weakly,” My spirit origin has been damaged beyond repair. I’m going to be sent back to Chaldea. I used the Philosopher’s Stone on Hans, he should still be able to fight. Use his noble phantasm.”

Violet nodded. Paracelsus let out a few more pained gasps before his body disintegrated into gold sparks. Violet turned her attention to Hans, who was being helped up by Shakespeare. 

“We need reinforcements.” She lifted her right hand, the hand that held the red command seals tattooed on her skin, and readied to summon shadow servants. However, she had used up her seals on a previous mission. The marks on her hand, though glowing were faded, as if someone had tried to rub them out with an eraser.

Violet felt her magic circuits activate but was quickly struck by a wave of fatigue and a burning sensation. She stopped the spell, gasping and lurching forward in pain. “Oh no, I-I don’t have enough mana.”

“Whelp, we’re screwed,” said Hans.

Violet took out her communicator. “Romani! We need an emergency rayshift back to Chaldea!”

_ Shhhhhhrrrrrwwww….. _

“Fu-” Violet cut herself off. She didn’t use that kind of language.

“AH!”

Violet and the others whipped around to see Medea swatted out of the air by a swing of the dragon’s tail onto a boulder. Her back hit the boulder with multiple tons of force. A sickening snap could be heard.

“Ah...eh…” Gold sparkles emanated from her before her body disappeared.

“Very screwed,” Hans added bitterly.

“Master!”

Through the smoky trees came Jekyll.

“Where the hell have you been?!” asked Hans angrily.

“We’ve been getting our butts handed to us! Paracelsus and Medea have already been killed by that thing!” Shakespeare added.

“I-” Jekyll began to explain.

“I’m sorry, but that doesn’t matter right now! Jekyll! We can’t rayshift out of here and you’re the only servant who can do damage to that dragon! Hans, Shakespeare, power him up!”

Hans summoned his book and his feather pen. “Allow me to pen the story of your life.

I will call it...‘Märchen Meines Lebens!’”

With a wave of his hand, Shakespeare put an enchantment on Jekyll.

Jekyll adjusted his glasses and crouched, knife in hand and ready for battle.

“The dragon has a lot of blind spots. Try to get underneath it: the scales are extremely tough but the underbelly should be softer,” Violet instructed.

Jekyll nodded before taking off in the blink of an eye. 

The dragon was preparing to blast Mash with fire again when it suddenly roared out in pain. Beneath it, Jekyll was agiley slashing at the inner part of its hind legs, slashing his way up to its soft underbelly.

The dragon reared up on its hindlegs and readied to stamp the ground beneath it.

“Brace yourselves!” Violet shouted as she hunkered down, ready for the incoming shockwave. Hans and Shakespeare followed suit. Mash held up her shield and stood between the group and the enraged beast.

The dragon stamped on the ground and the ground heaved itself up in waves and dust flew into the air, but Jekyll had leapt high above the beast! As he fell towards the ground again, he held out his knife again. The blade caught the sunlight as he drove the knife into the dragon’s side and slid down as he reached the ground.

“Tch.” Jekyll frowned. Due to his class advantage, he definitely did more damage than Medea but the wound was still very shallow. He dashed back underneath the beast. He felt another set of enchantments from Hans and Shakespeare come onto him.

Mash began drawing the dragon's attention again as Jekyll continued to attack its underside, but the beast continued to raise itself and stomp on the ground. Jekyll tried to avoid each stomp, but more than once he was knocked off balance by the heaving ground and received damage. After another stomp, the beast whipped around, and with a mighty swipe its tail, struck Mash on the side. The blow knocked the girl off her feet and made her fly through the air towards the group.

Violet watched in horror as Mash’s body collided with Hans and Shakespeare’s slamming them backwards into the foliage many, many yards away from her, snapping clear through multiple thick tree trunks out of her sight.

She didn’t even have time to run and check on them because she felt a blast of heat heading towards her.

“Master!”

In an instant she was in the air. She turned her head, Jekyll’s face was next to hers. He was holding her bridle style. The dragon’s fireblast struck the place where she had been standing, scorching the ground and incinerating the surrounding greenery.

The two landed and Jekyll set her down.

“Master,” Jekyll glanced at Violet’s dirty and weary face. _ ‘She’s not casting any spells, she must be low on mana’ _ he thought  _ ‘If this battle continues for too long or she gets hurt.. _ . ‘

“Let me at it,” Jekyll heard a gruff voice say within his head.

Jekyll grimaced, but he relented. “We need to end this battle,” Jekyll said out loud.

From his vest he drew a glass bottle with a butterfly topper with a dark pink liquid in it. Jekyll popped the cork and downed the familiar concoction.

His glasses dematerialized and he relinquished his control over his body as he felt Hyde’s consciousness rush forward to take command and a new layer of fierce strength grew in his body.

Violet watched as his back turned to her, Jekyll clasped his face and lurched forward before he slowly became upright again. His blond hair was now more spiky. Hyde twirled the knife in his hand as he stared down the dragon that had spotted them once again and was now turning towards them.

“Hey Sweet Cheeks-”

_ ‘Sweet Cheeks?!’  _ Violet thought in surprise. __

“Before I get you to safety. I need something from you,” continued Hyde.

Before Violet could react, she was pulled into Hyde’s embrace. Her eyes widened in shock as she felt him press his lips against hers before prying her mouth open and invading it with his tongue. She dug her nails into the back of his jacket but was powerless to resist before her servant’s strength as she felt her remaining mana drained out of her.

Her eyes closed and her grip on Hyde loosened. She became limp in his arms. Hyde broke the kiss and lapped up the remaining saliva before gently laying his master on the ground.

He turned to face the dragon, the extra mana surging through his veins, his red eyes staring it down as a wicked grin spread on his face.

In an instant he was gone, only a puff of wind in his place. Within the next instant, he was in the dragon's face, above its gaping maw. It glared at him but he just laughed as he slashed the beast's nostrils before stepping on its snout and raking his knife across its eyes.

The beast roared in pain and blindly stomped about.

Hyde nimbly leapt off the dragon and dove underneath. He slashed the dragon's legs once more, severing its muscles and covering the ground with its blood, forcing the dragon to lower its body closer to the ground. Hyde raised his knife, plunged it into the dragon’s soft flesh, and ran the knife from the beast’s hindquarters all the way up to its ribcage. He watched in glee as the weight of the dragons organs forced them out of its body and splattered them onto the ground. The dragon continued to roar in pain, shuffling around blindly as its blood splattered the ground.

Hyde giggled uncontrollably. Such a huge, powerful dragon weakened so much by a few slashes of his blade. Hyde felt Jekyll’s distaste in the back of his mind.

“Fine, fine. I guess I’ll be merciful,” Hyde said out loud.

He leapt up below the head of the dragon and with swift, but strong motion, slit the dragon’s jugular.

………………..

_ Beep...Beep...Beep… _

“Ugh…”

“Doctor Romani, she’s waking up.”

Violet’s eyes fluttered open before she hastily shut back her eyes and sucked in air through her teeth. She had a splitting headache and wherever she was was too bright.

“Master.”

She hesitantly opened her eyes a little bit. Her vision was blurry but she could just barely make out the figure standing above her bed.

“Sanson? Am I in the infirmary?” she asked.

“Yes,” he nodded.

Violet tried to sit up. Sanson laid his hand on her back and helped ease her up before offering her some water.

“Take it easy,” he said as she drank. “You’re suffering from severe mana drain.” He sighed. “Who would have thought such a simple mission would go so wrong?”

_ ‘Mission…’ _

“Senpai!”

Mash pushed aside the curtains surrounding Violet’s bed. Sanson handed Violet her glasses. Mash was in her usual outfit, sans her hoodie. Her left arm was in a sling and her right was covered in bandages. Her face was scratched and bruised and she walked with a noticeable limp.

Dr. Romani came running in after her. “Mash, you are in no condition to be moving!” He looked at Violet. “Good to see you awake.”

“Hey Doc, Mash...What-” suddenly the memories of what happened rushed back to her. “Are the others okay?! Are  _ you _ okay ,Mash?!”

Mash looked relieved. “I’m okay, Senpai.”

“What happened to Hans and Shakespeare?” Violet asked.

Mash frowned. “After I was thrown into them, their spirit origins were damaged and they were sent back to Chaldea.”

“They, Medea, and Paracelsus are all receiving mana from the recovery rooms right now. They should be able to maintain physical form again by the end of the day,” said Dr. Romani.

“That situation...was bad. REALLY BAD. How did we get back?”

“After being thrown I returned to the battlefield as soon as I could. When I got back, Jekyll, err, Hyde, was standing on top of the dragon, covered in blood. You were passed out on the ground. I managed to get communication up again and because of my arm, Hyde had to carry you back,” said Mash.

“Is that why my overcoat, tights, and skirt are missing?” Violet asked, noticing that instead of her full Chaldea uniform, she was in her form-fitting black undershirt and shorts she wore underneath her skirt.

“Yes. They were bloody and we removed them to check you for injuries. Emiya came by and took them to the laundry ” Sanson replied.

“Luckily, aside from a few burns and scratches, you have no serious injuries. However…”

Dr. Romani looked at her with a stern expression on his face. “From now on, _ I do not care _ how easy the mission is supposed to be: If your mana reserves are at 100 percent and I mean  **100 percent** , there’s no way I’m letting you go on that mission! The circumstances of what happened today were already bad, but how low your mana levels were could have _ killed _ you!” he exclaimed.

“I’m sorry,” Violet said. “I didn’t expect it to get that low but I didn’t have any blood vials on me and I had to-” Violet caught herself. Her hand touched her lips. What had happened hadn’t really been her choice but she couldn’t deny that it was necessary considering the circumstance. She removed her hand and continued speaking matter-of-factly. “I hadn’t brought any blood vials with me and most of my team was out of commission. The situation was so bad I had to manually transfer mana to my remaining servant.”

She didn’t know why felt the need to leave out Jekyll’s name or the fact that it was him that initiated it.

“You did  _ what _ ?” asked Mash, bewildered and perhaps a bit jealous.

Dr. Romani glanced at Mash before he spoke. “Well, my point still stands. If that's enough to knock you out, your mana levels prior  _ definitely _ weren’t high enough.”

Violet nodded in understanding.

“Get some rest. We’ll have someone bring you dinner. Afterwards, if you feel strong enough, you can return to your room. You have no work tomorrow, so please take it easy,” Romani said as he parted the curtains and the three left her space.

………………..

“Master, I apologize for what he-I did.”

Violet looked up at Jekyll. She was sitting on her bed, in a panda onesie. It was early, but after today, she had decided to go to bed and give herself a chance to rest. Jekyll stood above her. Looking down at her like this made him feel worse. It must feel terrible for her to have what was probably her first kiss forced upon her by someone she didn’t like.

Jekyll bowed his head in remorse.

“What he-I did was incredibly rude of me and I should have asked for your consent first.”

She said nothing so he continued on.

“I’m sorry for stealing your first kiss-”

“Eh?”

Jekyll raised his head.

Violet blinked before nonchalantly waving her hand. “Yes, I would have preferred if you would have asked me first, but considering the situation, a mana transfer was necessary. I accept your apology. If you’re worried about stealing my first kiss...Don’t. That wasn’t my first. Don’t beat yourself up over it.”

“Oh, you did? Whe-”

Jekyll cut himself off. That was a really personal question to ask a young lady like his master. It was also none of his business. He didn’t even know why he had been inclined to ask.

“However-” Violet got up from the bed and went to her bedside table. She pulled out a chapstick and approached the doctor. “My, your lips were chapped.”

She uncapped the lip balm. Jekyll froze as she clutched his face with her soft hand and delicately applied the lip balm. His face grew warm as his eyes were drawn to her face. Her brown eyes were focused on her task and he noticed her own plump lips pouting as she concentrated on his.

“There,” she stepped away from him and capped the chapstick. She placed a finger on his lips. “Nice and moisturized.”

Jekyll’s green eyes stared at her. Realizing what she was doing, she hastily removed her finger and pressed the chapstick into his hand.

“It’s cherry-flavored. Use it often. Goodnight Jekyll.” She turned to her bed.

“Goodnight, Master.”

Jekyll exited her room and stood outside his master’s door as it slid shut. He looked down at the chapstick and uncapped it. It’s top was smoother than a fresh chapstick usually was after one use.

_ ‘She’s used this before,’  _ he thought. His cheeks got hotter.

He shook himself.  _ ‘Jekyll, what are you getting flustered over??? She’s a kid!’ _

  
He hurriedly walked towards his room.

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you have not read the other fics in this series, I just want to clarify: Violet is not a kid. She's 18 at the start of the Grand Order. She's older than she looks but most of her servants didn't learn her exact age until a point after this.


End file.
